El Amante Secreto De Mi Madre
by Sakura Gremory
Summary: A/U (SIN MAGIA) Hay un dicho popular que dice así: la curiosidad mato al gato y a mi pesar me he convertido en la gata ya que mí curiosidad me llevo a descubrir el oscuro secreto de mis padres, convirtiéndome en la amante imaginaria secreta de mi madre. sin contar los problemas que tengo con los chicos a mi alrededor ¿como termine en esta situación?
1. ¿Soy el amante imaginario de mamá?

**los personajes como ya saben son de JK ROWLING**

**La historia es una colaboración con Isis Gremory **

* * *

><p><strong>El Amante Secreto de mi Madre<strong>

**.**

**Capitulo 1 **

**¿Soy el amante imaginario de mamá?**

**.**

Hay veces en la vida donde me pregunto si no seré adoptada y es cuando me obligo recordar que por más extraño que parezca esa es mi familia, así que cuando tengo esos pensamientos solamente sonrió, como ahora lo estoy haciendo en este momento mientras leo un nuevo libro, adoro leer me transporta a otro mundo, un mundo muy alejado de este y me permite escapar un poco de la realidad que tristemente se empeña en golpearme cada que tiene la oportunidad

— ¿me prestaras el dinero? —oí que mi madre me hablaba desde la puerta

—Puedo sacarlo hoy si quieres —conteste, pero note en su mirada que intentaba decirme algo — ¿ya se fue? — pregunte refiriéndome a mi padre

—se fue temprano tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos en el trabajo ¿segura te sientes bien para ir hoy?

Ahí estaba la pregunta con las palabras ocultas _**"necesito el dinero hoy"**_

—Estoy bien —respondí apartando el libro porque lo más seguro era que no volvería a abrirlo en un buen rato — ¿Qué ocurre? —finalmente pregunte, porque cuando Jane Granger se queda viendo mucho tiempo algo es porque algo pasa

—tu padre ya sabes que está loco

—lo sé, pero ¿Qué ocurre?

—pues que él tiene el dinero y lo típico de siempre

—No tiene dinero —termine la frase por ella —no te preocupes mucho él ha sido así desde que puedo recordar —concluí aun con la leve esperanza de retomar mi lectura

—Te contare algo —mi madre se acercó un poco mas

Primera señal que lo que me contara será algo jugoso, seguro algunas de esas cosas de adultos, no diré que mi familia no sea normal, pero tenemos una extraña relación de no tener muchos secretos hay veces que me gustaría que fueran más herméticos pero la verdad es que mi familia no es así. Lo aprendí a la mala cuando mi padre canto a los cuatro vientos que mi periodo me había llegado

—pero debes prometer que no se lo contaras a tu hermana —me dijo con una mirada retadora

—No diré nada —dije mientras veía mi celular y revisaba la conversación con ni hermana Luna

—bien el otro día tu padre me dijo que consiguiera un amante

—Nada nuevo —la verdad es algo que siempre he sabido mi padre tiene un fetiche muy extraño — ¿y? —pregunte restándole importancia al asunto

—sabes que jamás haría algo así, pero bueno el insiste en que lo haga

—mi padre está algo loco, ¿porque no los ha dejado no tengo idea?. —conteste evitando reírme del asunto —claro lo olvidaba demasiados años invertidos como para dejárselo a una golfa cualquiera, lo entiendo —conteste yo misma mi pregunta por qué pensar que cualquier otra quisiera disfrutar lo que a mi madre le había costado trabajo no me agradaba, «así que si tenía que soportar que en mi familia se supiera casi todo lo hacia lo soportaría» pensé mientras mensajeaba a mi hermana en el celular muy discretamente

_**Hermy: "creo que **__**iré al banco hoy"**_

_**Luna: "¿Porque? **_

_**Hermy: tu padre dice que no tiene dinero cuando sabemos que tiene **_

_**Luna: lo se**_

_**Hermy: así que de nuevo me toca darle el dinero a mamá **_

_**Luna: se ha vuelto un desgraciado **_

Volví la cara a mi madre quien seguía hablándome de las fantasías sexuales de mi padre hasta que por fin lo dijo

—últimamente insiste más en ese asunto y a veces pienso ceder y buscarme un amante

Lo admitiré esas palabras me dejaron en blanco en todos los años que tengo de vida y son simplemente veintidós jamás había oído a mi madre decir esas palabras, rápidamente teclee a mi hermana mayor, eso era un escandalo

_**Hermy: tu madre me acaba de decir la cosa más espantosa**_

_**Luna: ¿el qué?**_

_**Hermy: de todas las locuras que tu padre le dice, ella piensa aceptar "eso"**_

Enfatice mi última palabra al momento de escribirlas mientras esperaba una respuesta de Luna volví de nuevo la cara a mi madre

—ya me canse de oírlo todo el tiempo con lo mismo

—entiendo pero tampoco iras a hacerlo, ¿es broma? —dije tratando de que mi voz fuera lo más neutral

—sabes cuando tu hermana estaba aquí ella era mi confidente —me contesto acercándose mas

Realmente debo de admitir muy a mi pesar que Luna siempre fue mejor que yo para tratar este tipo de situaciones pero desde que se mudó a Gales me ha tocado a mí ser dicho confidente, pero no hago un buen trabajo y es solo que no soy muy buena aconsejando, y hoy es uno de esos días en los que odio a Theodore Nott el esposo de mi hermana ¿Por qué no podía tener un trabajo en Londres? Parecía que todo conspiraba en mi contra cuando sentí mi celular vibrar al fin Luna se dignaba a contestar

_**Luna: ¿Qué? ¿Pero que se han vuelto locos? Me voy de ahí y todo se vuelve extraño ¿segura hablamos de la misma madre? **_

Leí el mensaje demasiadas preguntas en una solo línea. Bien tratare que mi cerebro asimile la información que acaba de recibir de golpe, no simplemente no pude asimilar nada

—creo que iré por el dinero —conteste viendo a mi madre fijamente

—sobre esto no le cuentes nada a tu hermana —me dijo de nuevo

—lo sé, soy una tumba sellada

Mi madre salió del cuarto dejándome con una cara pensativa o al menos me gusta pensar que esa era mi cara, de todos modos vi mi libro sabía que no volvería a abrirlo esa tarde, así que aunque me dijeron claramente _**"no le cuentes a tu hermana"**_ eso era demasiado tenía que contarlo así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y eso fue contarle todo en el chat, después fui al cuarto de mis padres donde mi madre me enseño los billetes que mi padre escondía

— ¿enserio? —dije viendo el dinero entonces rápidamente se me ocurrió que la información puede viajar en dos direcciones y así no estaba _"no contando las cosas"_

—Creo que Luna tiene problemas de dinero —comente despreocupadamente —me comento mientras platicábamos, pero me dijo lo mismo que tu _"no le cuentes a mamá"_ pero creo que deberías saberlo

Mi madre me dirigió una mirada que solo puedo describir como maliciosa

—en ese caso deberíamos comentarle a tu padre eso, si no quiere darme dinero a mí al menos que ayude a su hija, hay que admitir que él las quiere mucho y para el ustedes no saben nada de lo que ocurre

—sí, porque somos ciegos y creemos que el hada de los dientes existe —conteste sarcástica

En menos de tres minutos estaba marcando a mi hermana con el consentimiento de mi madre, por lo que conto todo el asunto ella misma, quizá fue una manipulación pero no quería la carga de _"no cuentes nada"_ mejor que ellas cuenten las cosas.

Así que mientras planeábamos como sacarle el dinero a mi padre comencé a notar que las palabras de mi madre eran tan ciertas realmente las cosas no estaban bien, lo sospechaba pero nunca creí que fueran tan serias

—Márcale a tu padre —me dijo mi madre cuando la llamada termino

En esta ocasión simplemente preste mi celular para que las cosas siguieran su curso y en menos de cinco minutos tenía la autorización para tocar el valioso dinero del cual yo no sé nada. A estas alturas lo que se y no sé, esas cosas Están en una línea donde debo recordármelo constantemente para no cometer un error y decir algo que me comprometa con nadie, y es que ser el recadero de la familia no es agradable, Theodore ¿Por qué conseguiste trabajo tan lejos? Solo eso me preguntaba mientras tomaba el autobús hacia el banco, volví a marcar a mi hermana tenía que contarle las cosas

"_Tu padre está loco"_ —fue lo primero que me dijo

—lo sé, al menos te mandara cien euros, mientras yo saco dinero para dárselo a mamá

"_el típico no tengo dinero"_ bufo luna del otro lado de la línea _"Nott me dijo lo mismo" _

Oh el apellido Luna estaba molesta, solo usa el apellido de esa manera cuando su flamante esposo hace o dice alguna idiotez según ella.

–vale todos los hombres son así, al menos el tuyo no quiere que tengas amante

"es lo peor hermana, no has pensado que quizá yo quiero uno" lo dijo riendo en forma de broma

—pobre de ti, pero volviendo a tu padre

"_debería ir y comenzar a poner las cosas en su lugar solo me fui y se volvieron locos" me dijo de un grito que casi me deja sorda_

—no funcionara

"_claro que no, son capaces de fingir que se llevan bien" más palabras de enojo _

—sí, eso pasara, bueno hermana te dejo ir al centro de Londres me produce dolor de cabeza —le dije mientras colgaba

Cerré mis ojos lo mejor era perderme entre la música de mi celular, pero poco me duro el gusto sin más comenzó a vibrar

_**Draco: Hola mi linda Hermione **_

Leí el mensaje debo decir que Draco solo me manda un mensaje cuando está planeando serle infiel a la novia en cuestión a las cuales llamo "Pansy" en honor a alguna de todas. Después de que me contara sobre las últimas dos olvide sus nombres, por lo que "Pansy" era más fácil de recordar. Pensé un momento si debía contestar el mensaje pero recapacitando lo mejor era dejarlo esperando volví a cerrar los ojos ya faltaba menos cuando una llamada me sorprendió

"_Hey Hermione ¿qué estás haciendo?" la voz de Ron me taladro el oído _

—_Nada —mentí. Quiero a Ronald pero es de esos chicos que solo me hablan cuando tienen ganas de ponerse cursis y yo prefiero una relación más fría sin emociones. No tengo idea de donde salió todo eso, solo no soy muy dada al romance _

"_¿Qué harás la próxima semana?" pregunto muy animado _

—no se ¿tienes algún plan?

"_podemos salir al cine" _

—eso suena bien —conteste sin mucha emoción, la idea de Cine de Ron es ver una película cursi acompañado de insistentes preguntas sobre los sentimientos, lo cual sigo sin comprender ¿porque insiste conmigo? solo fuimos novios dos semanas no es que yo sea insensible llore cinco minutos después que rompimos pero un mensaje de Draco seguido de una cena y burlarnos de sus novias me animo hasta el grado de no recordar terminar con Ron, además el insistió en ser amigos lo cual no me molesto después pasamos de amigos a _"jamás me vuelvas a hablar"_ lo cual yo cumplí si lo veía en cualquier lugar, lo cual era frecuente dado que tenemos amigos en común no le hablaba hasta que un buen día Ron volvió pidiéndome perdón queriendo que fuéramos amigos y recuerdo bien que le dije que solo seriamos _amigos_, así que su insistencia con los sentimientos me molesta a veces

—Ron te mando un mensaje después, tengo algo que hacer —dije colgando al percatarme que ya había llegado a mi destino revise la bolsa trasera de mi pantalón buscando el número de cuenta de mi hermana, odio estos trámites prefiero guardar el dinero que sacarlo y peor aún depositarlo en otra cuenta. tarde cuarenta minutos en hacer todo. Pero claro, algo se me tenía que olvidar, no llevada dinero para regresar a mi casa lo único que tenía era el cambio que me había dado la cajera —bueno no querrán que me quede aquí—así que tome "prestados unos euros" me coloque los audífonos de nuevo cuando sonó el celular, era uno de esos días donde solo esperan que quieras disfrutar música para marcarte

"_¿Dónde estás?"_ Luna me pregunto mientras traba de ponerme el, manos libres

—espero el autobús para volver

"_¿Quién le dio dinero a mamá el mes pasado? _

Esa pregunta me sorprendió porque yo le había dado dinero el mes pasado, como lo haría hoy al llegar a casa, o mejor dicho como lo hacía cada dos meses, o quizá se refería al que mi tía Minerva le enviaba en secreto a mi cuenta, seré sincera no tenía idea de que dinero hablaba mi hermana

—yo o quizá mi tía Minerva ¿Por qué?

"_tu padre me hablo y me pregunto si yo le había dado dinero" _

—vaya ¿Qué contestaste?

"pues como no sabía nada dije que sí, que yo había mandado dinero luego me pregunto cuando le pagaría el dinero que estas enviando me dijo que me envió doscientos euros

— ¿Qué? No, yo solo deposite cien tengo el recibo —dije mientras subía al autobús

"pues él me dijo doscientos"

—yo le daré el cambio, menos lo que agarre para poder volver. Tengo el recibo —dije a la defensiva que le hablara a Luna para preguntarle algo que se supone no sabía, cómo el dinero que yo y mi tía le damos a mi madre cada dos meses era preocupante

"háblame cuando llegues"

Colgué el teléfono la idea de oír música se había ido junto con la de leer así que busque el mensaje de Draco

"_**Hola chico ¿Qué haces?" **_teclee y presione enviar

Guarde mi celular lo más seguro era que tardara en responder, siempre se molestaba si no le respondía rápido, mi relación con Draco se puede considerar amigos con tintes más que amigos, había algo entre nosotros pero Draco siempre decía que no cambiaría su forma promiscua de ser y que hacerme lo que le hacía a las demás chicas no se lo perdonaría, a mi parecer era una idiotez. Draco y yo salimos durante un año pero el sentimiento de culpa al darse cuenta que lo había descubierto engañándome con una tal Astoria lo hizo alejarse seis meses de mi hasta que un día revise mi correo y había una disculpa de su parte, nuestro noviazgo termino pero conservamos la amistad o algo muy cercano, ambos Celebramos el aniversario de la primera vez que nos conocimos, nuestro primer beso y del día que comenzamos a salir algo extraño para ser los mejores amigos y aunque él no pasaba navidades conmigo lo cual agradezco todo el día me manda mensajes, salvo cuando la novia en cuestión tiene celos de _"su mejor amiga"_ Draco sufre un problema de fidelidad que demora una semana antes que vuelva a mandarme un mensaje para contarme de alguna otra chica. Pensar en mi NO relación con Draco hizo que el tiempo se fuera rápido llegue a mi casa y como siempre había olvidado las llaves toque la puerta. Mi madre me abrió pero pude notar que estaba llorando

—Luna me hablo diciéndome que papá había hablado con ella preguntándole de un dinero —dije rapido

—tu padre me acaba de hablar molesto, diciendo que lo engañe

Lo admito no entendí sus palabras ¿de qué dinero hablaban? Lo único que se me ocurrió fue marcarle a mi hermana, suspire pensando que tendría que ponerle a mi celular crédito pronto, tantas llamadas harían que me quedara sin crédito ni para una llamada

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Luna y yo le entregue ese aparato infernal a mi madre mientras caminaba al cuarto tratando que la cabeza no me doliera

"te diré la verdad de ese dinero"

Escuche que mi madre hablaba rápido

"es un dinero que tenía ahorrado, pero él lo descubrió, así que estaba molesta y le dije que un hombre me lo había dado"

Me quede en shock mi madre diciéndole que tenía un amante o quizá varios eso no era algo normal, mi madre es la persona más amable que pueda conocer jamás levanta la voz ni nada

"deja que te explique" oí que trataba de hablar "no existe tal hombre" la vi caminar hacia el patio así que la seguí

"se molestó porque dice que lo engañe, que tú me diste el dinero"

Pude oír la desesperación en su voz lo más seguro era que Luna no la dejara hablar, ella y mi padre comparten eso hablan y hablan y no escuchan, camine hasta mi madre que tenía los ojos rojos le quite el teléfono

—te explicare lo que ocurre y él porque del enojo —dije rápido y fuerte, si algo he aprendido es que con mi padre y hermana hay que hablar fuerte y conciso

"dime" oí la voz de Luna igual de molesta que la mía

—esto es fácil, está molesto porque él cree que el dinero se lo diste tú y no un amante, él estaba feliz pensando que nuestra madre se había acostado con algún sujeto y le habían pagado –no quería decir esa palabra pero no veía otra forma de describir la situación —le mataste la fantasía que es una Puta que se acuesta con hombres por dinero

"¿Qué?" oí la voz de luna de sorpresa "¿él está enojado por eso?" pregunto aun incrédula

—Si —conteste de mala gana —ahora ¿cómo arreglamos esto? Tú ya no estás aquí el problema es aquí cuando vuelva a casa la que lidiara con todo esto será mamá —dice tocando mi cabeza que ya comenzaba a dolerme

"esto pasa por no estar informadas de todo" me dijo suspirando

—ahora inventemos algo realmente sorprendentemente idiota, algo tan inverosímil que realmente lo crea

En menos de tres minutos teníamos la historia perfecta, era tan poco creíble que eso lo hacía perfecta y era perfecta porque todos sabían que mi humor no es especialmente el más alegre del mundo así que si él quería corroborar la historia tendría que hablarme, lo que implicaba que me molestaría por ser interrumpida mientras estudiaba algo que él sabía que odio con el alma. Mi hermana le hablo por teléfono claro todo el asunto recaería en mí, ella inventaría que el dinero me lo había mandado a mí y que creyó que yo había contado algún secreto y por eso mi padre sabia del dinero _fantasma _que al parecer era mío, nada que ver con el dinero "del supuesto amante de mi madre" yo no tomo pero todo ese asunto me tenía nerviosa así que me serví una copa de whisky admitiré que se sintió bien en mi garganta, creo que me volverán alcohólica como las cosas sigan así. Casi podía oír la mentira de mi hermana y es que somos muy buenas para cambiar las cosas, lo aprendimos de nuestro padre pero yo tenía ahora un problema corría el riesgo de quedarme sin dinero en mi celular por lo que hice lo de siempre publicar en mi facebook las mágicas palabras «necesito una recarga a mi celular» a los cinco minutos llego un mensaje de Harry

_**Harry Potter: "¿cuánto necesitas? Saldré y te lo pondré" **_

_**Hermy: 50 euros bastaran**_

**Harry Potter: de acuerdo entonces avísame cuando te llegue la notificación del depósito **

Sonreí Harry es un chico muy amable, siempre está para escucharme lo conocí gracias a Seamus Finnigan un chico que había sido mi amigo y digo _"Sido"_porque termino odiándome al darse cuenta que jamás habría nada entre nosotros, Harry es su amigo por lo que pensé que él también me odiaría pero un día me invito a tomar un café y desde entonces mantenemos una amistad, él se ha vuelto una de las personas que están ahí para mí, el único problema es que últimamente pareciera que intenta que nuestra amistad vaya por otro rumbo un rumbo turbulento ese rumbo que se llama _romance._ meditaba eso mientras pensaba en los eventos del día, desde el momento en que había decidido que leería sabía que algo malo pasaría entonces mi barra del chat salto era mi chat de grupo que comparto con mi hermana y Ginny una amiga de ambas, ella vive en Australia por motivos personales se mudó pero todos los días nos mandamos mensajes

**AMIGAS**

**Ginny: la universidad me tiene cansada **

**Luna: si hoy fue un día extraño **

Leí los mensajes, la verdad no estaba de ánimo para conversar con ellas, pero tenía que distraerme

**Luna: No sé qué preparar de cenar Theo está por llegar **

**Hermy: cualquier cosa, ya es tarde **

**Ginny: algo ligero **

—Tu padre llego —me dijo mi madre, señal que era hora de hacer mi parte del plan

Con mi mejor cara de indignación camine hasta el, le di el dinero que me habían dado de cambio menos lo que utilice para volver y pregunte:

— ¿que se supone que hablaste con mi hermana? —puse una cara seria

—Nada —dijo rápidamente.

Sonreí internamente todo estaba saliendo como lo habíamos planeado, mi hermana me culparía del mal entendido y luego diría algo que es muy común es estos días "pero no se lo cuentes a Hermione" debo decir que mi padre es casi el único que hace caso a esa palabra y digo casi porque cuando le conviene cuenta todo

— ¿pero hablaste con ella?

—sí, le dije que le mandaría doscientos euros y ella me conto que Nott podría molestarse

«Te tengo» pensé, sin duda había picado el anzuelo

—puede que yo haya mal interpretado lo que me dijo, creí que tú le habías dicho algo que solo yo y ella sabemos

—No —contesto demasiado rápido

«Mentiroso» pensé nuevamente y es que si no lo conociera podría tragarme su mentira, me asusto su nivel de manipulación, definitivo lo habíamos soportado muchos años como para que alguna cualquiera llegara a quedarse con todo, además inconscientemente me divertía con la situación. Como dije no es que sea insensible pero hay cosas que me sorprenden

—Entonces es un mal entendido hablare con ella ahora—vi el dinero y tome treinta euros —también necesito dinero —le dije y sonreí mientras volvía a mi habitación y marcaba de nuevo a mi hermana

—se lo creyó todo

"_si mientras le diga no se lo cuentes a hermy todo se arregla" _

—sabes que Nott quedo como el culpable de todo

"_si, pobre pero no quiero que se entere de las idioteces de tu padre, además no mentí necesitaba el dinero y Nott siempre puede cargar con la culpa imaginaria"_

Sonreía por la forma de decirlo

—bien te hablo en el chat me quedo sin crédito —colgué sintiéndome más ligera, aunque tenía una migraña horrenda revise de nuevo mis mensajes

_**Draco Malfoy Black: Hola, hermosa estoy por dormirme, quería desearte lindos sueños **_

_**Hermy: duerme bien **_

_**Draco Malfoy Black: si me lo dices tú, claro que lo hare**_

_**Hermy: ve a venderle tus mentiras a, alguna Pansy**_

_**Draco Malfoy Black: que mala, aun así ten lindos sueños, querida Hermione**_

Al menos Draco me había mandado un mensaje, entonces un pensamiento siniestro cruzo mi mente, escupí la bebida que me había servido de la impresión que me dio mi propia conclusión. Busque el chat privado de mi hermana, no necesitaba que Ginny supiera nuestros problemas de hecho son algo vergonzosos incluso para alguien de mente abierta como yo

**Hermy: entonces si tiene un amante que le da dinero cada que no tiene, y la persona que le da el dinero soy yo… ¿soy el amante secreto de mamá? **

**Luna: me temo que si**

Entonces lo supe me acababa de convertir en el NO amante que mi madre No tenía pero que mi padre pensaba que existía. Lo dije mi familia no es normal. Y vuelvo a preguntarme ¿Por qué Theodore Nott? ¿Por qué tenías que conseguir trabajo en otro lugar? ¿Por qué?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo Fic dejen su comentario en el botoncito que dice Review<strong>


	2. Elegir pareja y otros problemas

**los personajes como ya saben son de JK ROWLING**

Elegir pareja y otros problemas

* * *

><p>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

Creo que tengo una suerte para el dinero, lo pierdo y lo gano por eso no visito los casinos, ojala esa suerte se aplicara a la hora de leer. Si de nuevo mi libro fue dejado de lado, actuar todo esto me deja sin tiempo para leer, ¡oh un mensaje! si antes mi vida me parecía complicada, tener que mentir sobre no saber nada, no es fácil, fingir ignorar todo y me refiero a casi TODO lo cual viene resultando una tontería porque si algo abunda en mi familia es saber todo de todos, enserio a veces quisiera que no me contaran las cosas, pero eso no pasara lo sé, mi hermana Luna era una de las principales protagonistas del circo mediático _"entérense de mi vida sexual"_ al contar con lujo de detalle a la hora del desayuno todo lo referente a su vida sexual, así que si mi vida ha sido extraña desde que tuve la osada idea de preguntar ¿Cómo vienen los bebes al mundo? Lo cual fue mi primer error, pero admitámoslo tenía nueve años, jamás creí que eso me llevaría a un mundo turbulento llamado explicación del sexo con detalles, mi padre fue tan osado en explicarme lo que era el sexo y las diferencian entre hacer el amor, con lujo de detalle, lo cual no me traumo, fue educativo pero desde entonces debí saber que nada en mi familia era normal, jamás creí en nada, y cuando digo que no creí en nada me refiero a que nunca tuve la ilusión de esperar a cierto panzón en diciembre, mi familia es practica en ese asunto desde que tengo razón me dijeron ¿Qué quieres? Me llevaron de compras y me mostraron la verdad tras esperar a santa. Así que si analizo todo justo ahora no podía esperar que la vida me sonriera con un "Hola Hermione"

Menos cuando leí el mensaje de quien creí enterrado y muerto en mi vida Social "Viktor Krum" no pude evitar temblar de enojo ¿Por qué me mandaba un mensaje ahora?

"_querida Hermione lamento todo lo que paso la última vez, pero verte al lado de ese chico me puso de muy mal humor, he reflexionado y decirte esas cosas no fueron lindas, espero sepas perdonarme"_

— ¿Qué no fueron lindas? ¿Pero que se cree ese bruto?

Y este es el momento en el que odio mi celular, de acuerdo lo admito el celular me lo regalo Viktor cuando el mío murió a manos de un refresco , fue uno de esos días donde todo conspira, en ese tiempo Viktor era un chico medianamente agradable, con síndrome de "soy demasiado para el mundo" al caminar siempre parece que posa para alguna foto, a veces me daba pena caminar a su lado, pero retomando al mensaje, no es que yo haya hecho algo malo, simplemente tuve la suerte de enfermarme un día y cancelar una cita, bueno cita suena muy feo, una salida al cine, si se lo que parece, pero no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Viktor salvo escuchar lo maravilloso que "es" a los dos días de eso Draco me invito a salir, solo dar una vuelta, al parecer Viktor nos vio. Lo más curioso es que jamás me había pasado, siempre trato que los chicos que me rodean no tengan nada en común, así que ninguno comparte el mismo círculo de amigos, las posibilidades que se vean es casi nula, me desvió del tema, como recordaba después de eso mandó un mensaje

"_eres la peor persona del mundo, no quiero volver a verte jamás, sabes que olvídate de mí olvida todo lo relacionado a nosotros, no vale la pena perder mi tiempo contigo"_

Solo recordar eso me enoja y da risa al mismo tiempo, Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas en los que pensar decidí ignorar el mensaje y concentrarme en resolver el problema del dinero, todo esto me estresa mi padre es alguien un poco especial hasta hace seis años me atreví a contradecirlo por primera vez, a diferencia de Luna que siempre se enfrentaba a él haciendo de sus discusiones unas peleas por ver quien gritaba más alto, yo soy más reservada y calmada, prefiero leer y casi no hablo, pero cuando lo hago tiendo a corregir a las personas y decir lo que opino de ellos, mi madre me dice que a veces no mido mis palabras, mejor pido consejo, la tecnología es muy buena aunque este lejos puedo molestar a mi hermana por video llamada

— ¿de dónde se supone que conseguiré dinero? —le dije a Luna al otro lado de la pantalla sin saludarla, directo al asunto

"_**y si consigues un trabajo?" **__me respondió, como si eso fuera una opción_

—sabes que aunque quisiera no puedo —respondí de mala gana

"_**Vale no te enojes y si te consigues un amante" **_

Creo que mi mirada fue de completa incredulidad ya que Luna comenzó a reírse

"_**pero lo digo enserio, hermana tienes veintidós años y desde tu fracaso con Ron no has tenido novio, y no digamos sexo, sigues virgen**_"

—No me lo tienes que recordar —le grite…

estaba segura que mi cara estaba roja de la vergüenza y es que por alguna razón jamás se despertó en mi ese deseo sexual, quizá una vez con Draco y debo decir que ninguno tenía experiencia y obviamente no supimos que hacer, así que fue un intento fallido, pero lo quería hacer por una curiosidad practica más que por desearlo

"_**si no lo usas se oxida" **__me dijo de la forma tan peculiar que tiene de convertir cualquier cosa en algo sexual_

—ya se, el sexo es parte de la vida, pero no quiero terminar con alguien sentimental

"_**Ron" **__contesto rápidamente__** "no él queda descartado, es del tipo de chicos que consideraría hacerlo como algo que le da ilusiones, ¿qué tal Harry?" **_

—Podría arruinar nuestra amistad —conteste rápidamente Harry estaba descartado, aunque a veces pienso que sería buena opción —retomemos el tema, ¿Cómo sostengo esa mentira?

"_**bueno si yo aún estuviera ahí, no habría necesidad o quizá lo haría yo"**_

—pero no estás aquí, al menos mi tía Minerva me deposito, pero a este paso mis ahorros se esfumaran rápido

Luna cambio de pronto

"_**ya no te enojes Mione ¿por qué mejor no te digo lo último que le hice hacer a Nott?"**_

—Dime —conteste intrigada, su sonrisa me decía que era algo malo

"_**Sabes que siempre me quejo que nunca me quiere acompañar al súper pues idee una forma de hacerlo y lo mejor es que el cree que lo hace por su voluntad no por qué yo lo esté obligando" **__sonrió mientras me lo contaba__**"¿no me preguntaras como lo hice?"**_

— ¿qué le hiciste al pobre hombre?

"_**Bueno sencillo utilizo la técnica celos"**_

—oh ya entiendo, celos… no lo siento tendrás que ser más específica querida y malvada hermana —le dije

"_**Me pongo sexy y le digo cariño iré al súper no tardo y en menos de 10 minutos él está conmigo rumbo al súper"**_

Yo asentí ante lo que me acababa de decir mi hermana en mi mente las imágenes de Theodore Nott yendo al súper por voluntad propia pasaron y no pude evitar reírme, sin duda mi hermana era buena con sus planes

"_**Es la técnica número diez del manual hermanita, apréndela algún día te podría ser útil ¿y qué tal tu padre?" **_ _Finalmente pregunto regresándome de nuevo al asunto principal_

—también es tuyo, bueno anda feliz, sabes que casi no lo veo pero parece tranquilo, pero es una bomba de tiempo, como sea pensare en algo mientras tanto te dejo, me está doliendo la cabeza solo pensar en esto

"_**cuídate, todo se arregla y no olvides, si no lo usas se oxidara" **__fue lo último que me dijo Luna antes de terminar la, video llamada_

Suspire profundo, estaba molesta por el mensaje de Viktor aunque no mencione nada de eso, o seguro me regañaría, en momentos así es cuando recurro a Harry pero últimamente lo evito por el asunto del romance, y hablarlo con Ron está descartado se pondría sentimental, es que el chico cree que todo es lindo color rosa y la vida es preciosa y Draco bueno él no es precisamente bueno escuchándome, y me sentiría incomoda hablan de estos temas con él.

Con una actitud no muy positiva Salí de la cueva que llamo cuarto, sin una respuesta a mi situación ¿Cómo termine en esto? Ni yo misma se la respuesta, y es que en ocasiones así necesito una amiga pero no soy muy buena socializando con chicas por lo general terminan odiándome, y es que alguien un ex novio me hecho una maldición que dice así: _**"Jamás tendrás amigos hombres que no quieren una relación contigo por tu manera especial de ser"**_

¿A qué venia eso? No lo sé mi cabeza es un caos, Salí de casa al parque cercano menos de cinco minutos, cuando la llamada de Draco me sorprendió

"_**Hola Hermione ¿Qué tal?" Me dijo del otro lado **_

—bien ¿Qué haces?

"_**estoy llegando a mi casa tuve una cita"**_

—que maravillosa tu vida —conteste con sarcasmo y quizá un poco molesta

"_**¿estas molesta?" contesto riéndose **_

Lo cual hizo que me molestara más

—No —mentí —cuéntame de tu cita

"_**lo normal, salir comprar cosas para ella"**_

—vaya debe ser genial tener dinero para gastar con tantas chicas

"_**me gusta gastarlo contigo, no es igual siempre te extraño, contigo no tengo que fingir que me interesa lo que me dicen"**_

Ahí estaban las palabras típicas, cuando quiere algo y es que es tan obvio que se las dice a todas eso me molesta es como si en su mente existirá copiar y pegar frases

—me lo has dicho mucho, se lo dices a todas, entonces si tanto me extrañas, avísame cuando tengas un espacio en tu agenda social —le dije con sarcasmo —de paso también me llevas de compras

Draco rio del otro lado del teléfono

"_**tu descaro me encanta, puedo salir este domingo pero sin las compras"**_

—Dije compras, mejor dime que día tienes dinero y salimos —conteste de mala gana,.

"_**de acuerdo, deja cancele unas citas y te aviso" **_

—Bien —dije antes de colgar

Estaba enojada y sé que él no tiene la culpa de ser un mujeriego, quizá si la tenga bien podría dejar de serlo, pero se sabe lindo y lo aprovecha, hasta la fecha me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo termine con él? Por donde lo viera no es mi tipo, de hecho cualquier chico con cara de niño rico me desagradan la mayoría solo hablan de los geniales que son pero con Draco fue diferente hubo algo desde que lo conocí una atracción casi salvaje.

«Tranquila Hermione» me dije acostándome en la banca del parque, se lo que parece no se veía bien pero me sentía tan extraña, no había motivos para molestarme con Draco pero lo hice y en momentos así odio sentirme sola, pero no el tipo de soledad que viene por no tener novio más bien la soledad que viene de adentro. Mala señal me pongo sentimental y los sentimientos y yo estamos peleados, respire profundo y fui a mi lugar de paz mental si yo y una biblioteca, ahí no hay nadie que te moleste, quizá la bibliotecaria a la hora de cerrar, de nuevo me desvió de lo importante

—bien Hermione piensa en soluciones, has que tu cerebro funcione, necesitas mantener una mentira —dije en voz alta logrando que una señora me viera extraño — ¿Qué? —pregunte inocentemente. A lo cual la mujer solo negó con la cabeza y fue ligeramente consiente que mi cara debía ser de alguna psicópata porque las personas se alejaban de mí, cosa que me hizo reír, camine de regreso a mi casa con la vaga esperanza que una idea me golpeara de golpe, como siempre las ideas no me golpearon ah y es que la encantadora Hermione estaba estresada

— ¿hola? —Dije al entrar a mi casa —bien no hay nadie —dice bajo caminando por la sala hasta el gabinete de las bebidas, ¿he dicho que me volveré alcohólica de tanto problema?, quizá eso es muy fatalista, simplemente tome una copa de whisky mientras revisaba el correo —cartas, más cartas—dije con la vaga esperanza que hubiera una carta con billetes en ella, la esperanza muere a lo último, de pronto algo me asusto Crookshanks llego ronroneado —me mataras de un susto —dije al tiempo que lo levantaba, mi animal favorito en la casa aunque compito contra el en la escala de cariño por parte de mis padres el gato parece estar en primer lugar.

Después de un día relativamente tranquilo omitiendo mi pelea con Draco y el mensaje de Viktor el cual estaba por borrar justo cuando mi celular sonó, creo que el aparato esta embrujado

—Hola —conteste

"_**jane ¿Qué haces?"**_ —la voz de Ron era suave y calmada, además es el único que me dice por mi segundo nombre

—Peleo con el gato —respondí tratando que el celular no se cayera de mis manos

"_**vamos al cine" **_

Las palabras que más amo cuando estoy estresada:

—claro

En menos de una hora Ron estaba en mi casa sonriente como siempre, a veces quiero ser mala y romper su burbuja de felicidad

— ¿trabajaran en el negocio de tu familia? —pregunte mientras nos formábamos para comprar los boletos

"_**no, yo quiero un trabajo donde me paguen por mi esfuerzo"**_ me contesto con una mirada decidida

—sabes que eres un demente

"_**¿Por qué todos me dicen eso?**_**"** me dijo con una cara de tristeza que todos creyeron que le había hecho algo al pobre chico

—de acuerdo quizá porque es lo más natural —dije evitando ver a las demás personas

"_**pues no quiero"**_ me dijo mientras compraba los boletos _** "¿Qué hacemos mientras empieza la película?" **_

—no se ¿Por qué siempre me preguntas a mí?

Y ahí estaba yo, haciendo la pregunta que no debería hacer frente al chico que no debería preguntarcela, lo que desato una larga lista de porque yo debería elegir lo que hacer mientras esperábamos, lo cual nos llevó el tiempo de espera, curioso como decidir qué hacer mate el tiempo, es mucho mejor que asesinar al pobre reloj. La película fue medianamente decente no es que yo sea muy exigente siempre valoro una invitación, pero cuando Ron cierra los ojos ante alguna escena violenta me hace preguntar ¿Por qué me fije en él? No tengo la mínima idea, pero Ron no es un mal chico quizá ha estado mucho tiempo viviendo en un mundo donde las personas son felices para siempre, como deseo romperle su burbuja de chicle rosa

"_**¿ya estas mejor?"**_ me pregunto mientras caminábamos a la salida del cine _**"tenías una cara preocupada"**_

Ahí está la respuesta a mi pregunta ¿Por qué Salí con Ron? Porque a pesar de ser soñador y creer que la vida tienen un botón mágico que hará que todo salga bien, en medio de mí negatividad él siempre me muestra que hay algo positivo

"_**Lo que sea que te pasa se arreglara Jane"**_

Realmente espero que sí o mi poder monetario se ira quedando en ceros y yo tendré problemas, hablando de problemas, mientras subía al taxi con Ron de regreso a mi casa tuve la ingeniosa idea de preguntarle algo importante

— ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez?

Vi que se puso rojo como su cabello y luego me vio sorprendido

"_**eso, eso… no es tema de conversación en un taxi"**_ me respondió aun rojo

—al taxista no le interesa —conteste insistiendo con el tema

Ron se removió incómodo y vio la ventanilla

— ¿aun eres virgen? —pregunte, algo en mi me decía que aún lo era pero tenía esa sensación que estaba equivocada

"_**bueno, algo como mi primera vez no, eso fue más bien violación la chica me violo"**_ me dijo casi entre lagrimas

De nuevo sentí la mirada de acusación por parte del señor que conducía, al menos sabia la respuesta Ron ya no era virgen, pero no era una buena opción para enrollarse y tener solo sexo

Si fuera una persona emocional sabría qué hacer en caso de perturbar emocionalmente a tu amigo pero como no tengo idea que hacer en momentos así solo se me ocurrió

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —debo haber puesto una cara de preocupación por que inmediatamente sonrió

"_**Gracias Jane"**_ me dijo justo cuando llegamos a mi casa _**"la próxima vez vayamos al Támesis"**_ me dijo subiendo al taxi

Llegue a mi casa la cual estaba iluminada al parecer habían vuelto todos, y no es que yo me fuera de mi casa a la hora que quisiera, había dejado una nota y la hora en que volvería. Entre lentamente

— ¿Qué tal la película? ¿Con quién fuiste al cine? ¿Draco, Ron o Harry? —pregunto mi padre

—lo haces ver como si tuviera algo con los tres

— ¿Quién es el de lentes? —pregunto mi padre mientras me sentaba a su lado

—Harry

— ¿y el chico que cree que la vida es linda?

—Ronald —conteste

—Entonces, el mujeriego que siempre sonríe es Draco —afirmo

—exacto, ya que estas aquí padre mío si tuviera que tener sexo ¿a quién debería escoger?

— ¿de ellos tres?

Asentí mientras le quitaba parte de su cena

—difícil decisión, lo primero la protección es importante ¿Qué tipo de relación buscas?

Estas son las charlas que tengo normalmente con mi padre el, aconsejándome cómo prevenir enfermedades sexuales y como elegir pareja sexual

—aun eres señorita, estaría bien que te mantuvieras así hasta el matrimonio —me dijo

Ambos reímos

—de acuerdo supongamos que mi cuerpo quiere sexo sin compromiso ¿Cuál es la mejor opción de ellos tres?—pregunte

Mi padre pareció meditar profundamente en ese asunto y finalmente con voz clara y decidida dijo el nombre

"_**Draco" **_

Sonreí habíamos llegado a la misma elección el dilema era que Draco cooperara con el asunto…un momento ¿no estaba pensando en otro problema? Esto sin duda es culpa de Luna y sus comentarios ahora mi mente piensa en esas cosas

— ¿estas planeando tener sexo? —finalmente me pregunto serio

—Quizá —le dije sonriendo

Él se quedó viéndome fijamente unos segundos

—Luego nos contaras si lo lograste —dijo riendo

—Oye, soy virgen por decisión propia —le conteste

—lo sabemos y eso está bien, como dije para mi mejor que te quedes así, eres mi pequeñita, pero si lo vas a hacer al menos cuídate

Subí a mi habitación aún tenía el problema de mi madre pero eso se arreglaría solo debía ser paciente, el otro problema era un poco menos fácil, realmente estoy en edad de tener relaciones simplemente que no he tenido suerte y vuelvo a mi interrogante ¿podría elegir a alguno de ellos tres?

* * *

><p><em><strong>aquí otro capitulo ^^U espero sus comentarios<strong>_


	3. Familia y Celos

**Familia y Celos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cabeza me dolía demasiado, sabía que era tarde, pero no había tenido la mejor semana de hecho, era una de las peores semanas de mi vida

—Herms, es tarde—me dijo mi madre entrando a mi cuarto

Tenía el cabello revuelto y una cara de pocos amigos

—Realmente no quiero ir —dije haciendo un puchero

—lo prometiste, siempre te quejas de las personas que no cumplen sus promesas

Mi madre como siempre había dado en un punto sensible tenia razón, odiaba que me hicieran eso y como yo profeso el dicho _**"-no hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan-"**_ simplemente me limite a maldecirme en silencio

—bien acompañare a Hannah de compras, pero no lo disfrutare

—de acuerdo, ahora baja a desayunar—me dijo mi madre, sonriendo tiernamente mente

Con toda la pesadez del mundo, me levante pasaban de las diez de la mañana, no lo hacia apropósito, simplemente en mis prioridades no estaba gastar un día de vacaciones comprando ropa. Suspire mientras me sentaba a la mesa

— ¿No han comido ?—pregunte viendo el desayuno

—sabemos que odias desayunar sola. —dijo mi padre leyendo un periódico. —además nos gusta cuando lo hacemos así,

Yo asentí, realmente odiaba comer sola, siempre me ha causado una especie de apatía hacerlo y por lo general termino dejando la comida

-— ¿hay algo interesante?

—lo mismo de siempre, crímenes, aumento de cosas. Algún noble hizo algo vergonzoso

—Ninguna novedad —conteste mientras tomaba jugo

—No quieres ir —susurro mi papá

Creo que mi cara lo decía todo

—aunque debes salir desde que tu hermana se fue, no sales, únicamente cuando estos chicos te invitan a salir, olvide de nuevo quien es quien, mi punto es. Debes salir un poco no digo que siempre, pero estar triste no te hace bien

Comprendía eso, mi padre tenía razón y eso me molesto. Pero las cosas eran más fáciles con Luna a mi lado, para ser justos es mi mejor amiga, quizá ese era el problema, las chicas no suelen ser mis amigas, soy "aburrida" odio irme de fiesta lo mío es estudiar

— ¿Dónde está Hannah?

—En el cuarto de huéspedes, se está arreglando —contesto mi madre sentándose en la mesa

—Eso significa que tengo una hora más antes que termine de maquillarse —bostece tratando de no dormirme en la mesa.

El desayuno fue placentero, de hecho si lo pienso siempre lo es, la plática es fluida y siempre hay un tema de conversación, y aunque parezca extraño siento que hace falta Luna, sus pláticas incomodas sobre su vida sexual, las bromas malas de mi padre y Luna riéndose, creo que es la única que lo encuentra gracioso

Con parsimonia camine de regreso a mi cuarto, busque un pantalón y una playera la verdad me daba igual que ropa llevar jamás me ha gustado preocuparme por eso que llaman moda, tome un libro, ya había comenzado a tener miedo de agarrar alguno siempre que lo hacía era interrumpida de formas inesperadas, revise la hoja donde me había quedado vi el reloj aun tenia veinte minutos antes que mi prima bajara, puse música y me acomode, prestando toda mi atención al libro

— ¿nos podemos ir? —la voz de mi prima me hizo apartar la vista de las letras

—Claro —conteste caminando

— ¡espera! —Levanto su mano — ¿no pensaras ir vestida así?

Suspire profundo conté hasta diez y con mi mejor sonrisa fingida la ignore

—Solo vayamos a comprar de una vez —le conteste

Hannah me dio una mirada y luego simplemente suspiro

—sabes Hermy por eso ningún chico se fija en ti, eres demasiado dejada con tu ropa, aparte de querer saberlo todo, no dejas que ningún chico te vea como chica, eres el mejor amigo de los hombres, pero solo eso

Yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba jodida tendría que armarme de paciencia, odio ir de compras, pero sobre todo odio cuando las personas me mientes

— ¡te quieres apurar! —grite desde afuera mientras ella, se probaba la ropa.

La mala suerte siempre me acompaña cuando salgo de compras, lo supe cuando vi a Viktor Krum y no es que yo le huya simplemente prefiero mantenerme alejada de, el. Pero lo sé es imposible por más que me escondí entre la ropa el karma hayo la forma de ponerme frente al chico

—Hermione, que linda ¿te cortaste el cabello?

—un poco

—estaba pensando en ti, el otro día vi algo y pensé en ti, veo que traes el celular que te regale, es curioso después de lo que me hiciste deberías tener un poco de vergüenza.

Mis oídos fueron inundados por la plática sin sentido del chico, desde futbol hasta lo maravilloso que es ¿Cómo rayos fue mi amigo? Avances me pregunto si atraigo a los locos, seguro si, tengo una especie de feromona que llama a esa clase de personas. Cuando pude librarme de él, me senté sintiéndome cansada y con más dolor del que jamás había sentido, y por alguna razón culpaba a mi prima. Pero cosas interesantes pueden pasar si prestas atención

—Vámonos —me dijo Hannah

Yo sonreía acababa de ver algo interesante, pero por alguna razón me hizo sentir molesta, comenzaba a odiar mi celular, en primera me lo dio Viktor quería deshacerme de cualquier lazo con él, pero el pobre aparato no tiene la culpa, en segunda siempre me llaman en momentos inoportunos, en tercera yo tengo que llamar en momentos importantes, cuando estoy escuchando música, al parecer uno no puede oír música sin que te digan "háblale a tu hermana" amo a Luna pero a veces odio que este lejos, bueno odio a Nott , retomando el tema de lo importante mi prima por primera vez me propuso algo

—vayamos a tomar un café —

Sonreía de forma maliciosa y es que por extraño que parezca estaba tan enojada que eso me ponía feliz, fuimos a la cafetería más cercana como ella es amante de "mírame" nos sentamos en uno de los lugares cerca de la puerta, lo cual está bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo aprecie mi celular

— ¿qué haces? —me pregunto viéndome seriamente

—mando un mensaje

— ¿tú tienes a quien llamarle? —me dijo de forma burlona. La familia es importante, pero a veces suele ser molesta y uno necesita soledad, pero en mi caso no era una opción

—Sí, de hecho tengo a quien hablarle —conteste con mi mejor sonrisa fingida

Aunque más que hablar mandaría un mensaje

**Hermy :** Draco ¿Qué haces?

**Draco: **_en mi casa_

**Hermy**: ¿enserio?

**Draco:** jamás te mentiría

Sonreí, pero era una sonrisa de indignación, _«en su casa»_ dije sonriendo mientras apretaba mis puños, aunque no tenía motivos para estar molesta por su mentira, dirigí mi mirada hacia Draco en la otra esquina del local, tenía dos opciones fingir que no lo estaba viendo con alguna de sus novias o ir al baño donde forzosamente tenía que pasar enfrente de, el, quizá soy masoquista, me repetí que no era un asunto que me importara él no era nada mío, salvo mi amigo de cine, ¿pero porque me dolía? Una parte de mi quería ir y saludarlo pero no lo hice simplemente me limite a caminar por el lugar donde él estaba, entonces lo note, el me vio y agacho la cabeza sonreí de lado, sentí una opresión en el pecho, pero es que odio las mentiras, aunque este mintiendo y guardando un secreto, fingiendo que no se nada, puede ser hipócrita, de hecho a veces me siento así mi conciencia pende de un hilo delgado entre el cinismo y la vedad

— ¿viste a ese tipo? —pregunto mi Hannah sonriendo —está lindo

— ¿el rubio?

Ella mordió su labio y asintió

—sí, lo vi

—es una lástima, todos los chicos guapos están apartados, seguro esa es su novia, por eso te digo Herms debes arreglarte más o jamás se fijara ningún chico en ti, te imaginas si un chico a si de guapo te hablara

—no, eso sería tan extraño, lo sabes soy aburrida —dije evitando matarla, ¿Por qué hay familiares así? Se supone debo querer a mi familia, pero a veces me veo queriendo más a la vecina, que podría ser la amante secreta de mi padre, o quizá de mi madre o quizá son un trio, a mi edad no me preocupa eso, pero la verdad todo puede ser causa de mi paranoia.

—estas muy seria

—solamente recordé que tengo que visitar a un amigo

— ¡vaya! ¿Tienes amigos? Creí que solo leías

—sí, bueno es un chico con lentes, nada lindo créeme es aburrido

—es de esos feos Nerds

—Si —conteste rápido, no estaba loca para torturar a Harry presentándole a mi prima, él no tenía la culpa que ella fuera tan… ella, me despedí de mi prima y camine a casa de Harry jamás voy a casa de un amigo, salvo Ron pero él es como un osito, así que no cuenta

Toque su puerta

—Hermione ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿puedo pasar?

—Claro —me dijo sorprendido — ¿estás bien?

—sí, solo estaba a unas treinta cuadras y decidí caminar

—vale, algo te ocurre ¿quieres hablar?

¿Porque Harry es tan buen amigo? Cuando se comporta así me hace sentir mal amiga, ¿Por qué vine a verlo?

— ¿me dirás?

—Sabes que… —me detuve —simplemente son problemas con mi prima

No pude decirle que era por ver a mi amigo con su novia, lo que me hizo preguntar sentiría lo mismo se viera a Harry con alguien

—sabes, el otro día estaba molesta por que hicieron ruido, la vecina estaba platicando con mi mamá, tu sabes que no me gusta cuando hay gente en mi casa

—si, por eso no voy a menos que me invites ¿por eso pareciera que estas triste?

—un poco. A veces no soy muy amigable, pero ¿cómo odiar a alguien que cocina delicioso?

Harry se rio

—no se puede, simplemente odiar a alguien así no está bien, Hermione ¿tu odias a, alguien?

No odiaba a nadie que yo supiera quizá estaba molesta, pero no creía que fuera odio

—gracias Harry

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto acercándose a mi

Entonces note que no era feo, y por un instante solo por un instante sentí ganas de besarlo

El beso fue solo un roce, pero me sentí vacía y sentí que estaba haciendo algo malo con Harry ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Lo peor es que una parte sentía que la imagen de Draco me hacía enfurecer, mi celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sabía era Draco quise aventar mi celular

— ¿no contestaras? —me pregunto Harry

—no es nadie

—Hermione ¿realmente estas bien?

Odiaba que Harry hiciera eso, que pudiera ver la máscara que ponía con las personas, no estaba bien, todo estaba mal en mi cabeza, mi hermana se había ido, yo no quería enterarme de los sucios secretos de mis padres, pero lo hice, tenía que fingir que no sabía nada y por alguna razón Draco seguía molestándome, debería estar a acostumbrada, quizá soportar a Viktor no sería tan malo, de pronto pensé en Ron, ese chico tenía muchos problemas y se escudaba en la negación a la realidad, pensaba que la vida tenía un botón mágico y cuando no podía hacer algo se deprimía.

¿Qué clase de amiga era yo?

—me tengo que ir

—Hermione sobre el beso

Quería correr, no había sido culpa de Harry. Realmente soy cruel

—Pretendamos que no paso —sonreí —Harry gracias

Vi un poco de dolor en su mirada, pero la sensación que me causo fue orgullo por hacer sentir a alguien mal como estaba yo, «soy un imán para los problemas» es lo único que pude pensar mientras caminaba por la calle principal lo encontré, era Draco, sonreí forzadamente no debía sorprenderme que no me hablara, era su etapa de fidelidad a la novia y donde su mejor amiga no tenía espacio en su vida, ¿Cuánto tiempo seria esta vez? ¿Un mes o tres meses?

—Lo siento —dijo cuando estuvo cerca de mí —realmente lo siento

Lo vi caminar con la chica, recordé cuando yo era la que caminaba a su lado, aunque fuera simplemente platicando, extrañaba a mi amigo o ¿acaso eran celos? De ser así estaba jodida

«Hermione no» me reprendí «no puedes» di una última mirada hacia donde estaba Draco. El me vio y agacho la mirada

Quizá era tiempo que me alejara de, el

¿Cómo alguien como yo termino en todo esto? ojala las respuestas me llegaran en mensajes de texto, pero como siempre cuando esperas que tu celular suene jamás lo hace

«No son celos» me repetí y comencé a caminar de regreso a mi casa. Al menos ahí sabía cómo comportarme, debo alejarme de los chicos solo traen problemas, son esa determinación decidí concentrarme en lo que verdaderamente me debía importar "soy el amante secreto que no existe de mi madre" sonreía por mis pensamientos

* * *

><p>hola bueno otro capitulo de este fic... lamento la demora gracias a sus comentarios<p>

_**PD: IDO, IDO lo actualizare en esta semana a mas tardar el viernes y Counting Stars el domingo para quienes leen esos fics** _


	4. Decisiones

_**_**Capitulo 4**_**_

**Decisiones**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si vamos a dar nuestra opinión sobre algún tema debemos procurar que decir nuestras palabras sea más valioso que si las mantuviéramos sin pronunciar, cuando aprendamos la importancia del silencio sabio en un mundo repleto de ruidos necios, aprenderemos el valor de las palabras que pronunciamos todos los días <strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-.-.-.-.-.<strong>_

Cinco, diez, conté el número de llamadas perdidas de Draco. El número de llamadas solo crecía y crecía no estaba enojada, solamente no estaba de ánimo para escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, no sé realmente a que tenía más miedo, si a una disculpa por su parte o que me dijera que era tiempo de terminar lo que fuera que tuviéramos

—Mione ¿estas molesta? —pregunto mi madre acercándose a mí, ella puede darse cuenta de mi estado de animo a pesar de que soy una persona muy reservada

—un poco

— ¿es por Draco?

Me sorprende que lo supiera, pero más sorprendida estaba yo. Porque realmente estaba más que molesta con ese rubio idiota

—debo suponer que fue una chica y no le has contestado las llamadas y justo ahora estas más que molesta —me soltó rápido

—si, todo eso, siempre es una chica —respondí —y Hannah sigue aquí todo eso me molesta

—bueno yo quería decirte algo —me dijo bajo

—si es por lo de mi padre no te preocupes al principio me pareció de lo más extraño me moleste y estaba confundida, pero ahora lo veo divertido —conteste sonriendo —además Jane Granger ¿para qué es la familia y en este caso yo? Piénsalo así ¿cuantas veces puedo decir "soy el amante Secreto invisible de mi madre"? No siempre puedo decir esas palabras

—estas un poco loca hija

—Herencia familiar —conteste.

Me sentía mejor después de eso

—oye te busca ese chico, el lindo —interrumpió mi padre

—lo sé podrías hacer que Hannah no moleste —pedí de forma perezosa no quería lidiar con mi prima aunque en los próximos días es probable que lleguen mas porque les gusta venir a Londres en vacaciones, o mejor dicho les gusta que mis padres elijan Francia para vacacionar, aunque mi prima Susan no es tan molestosa ella es más bien la relajada de la familia. —espera ¿Cuál chico lindo? ¿Peli rojo? ¿Cabello negro? ¿Rubio? —pregunte porque no esperaba a nadie

—pues, es uno alto y con acento

«Viktor» pensé rápido lo cual me ponía en un problema ¿Cómo había llegado a mi casa? Estaba segura que jamás le había dicho donde vivía, ese pensamiento me asusto

—Hola Viktor

El me vio un momento quizá analizando mi rostro

—Hola, Hermione

Un silencio incomodo reino, no sabía porque había ido hasta mi casa pero tenía el presentimiento que no sería nada bueno

—quería verte, creo que no hemos hecho todo lo posible por salvar nuestra relación

— ¿relación? —pregunte incrédula, mientras veía hacia dentro d mi casa, siempre odie que mi padre cuando iban a verme pero ahora agradecía verlo a poca distancia de la puerta —no tenemos ninguna relación, de hecho jamás hubo nada salvo amistad

El negó con la cabeza y luego sonrió

—precisamente a eso me refiero, Hermione desde que te vi supe que me necesitas

—creo que no, será mejor que te vayas Viktor. —alce un poco mi tono de voz para que mi padre se asomara

— ¿todo bien? —pregunto clavando la mirada en el chico delante de mi

—sí, él ya se va —conteste mientras entraba a mi casa

—Te mandare un mensaje —oí decir a Viktor antes de cerrar la puerta

— ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que lo persiga? —me pregunto mi padre

Yo simplemente negué, Viktor jamás me pareció un chico violento o loco, quizá un poco extraño pero la forma en la que me había visto me causo escalofríos, subí a mi cuarto rápidamente había tenido suficiente.

— ¿estás bien? —Pregunto mi madre entrando a mi cuarto —ese chico, es el mismo del celular

Yo asentí

— ¿podemos hablarlo después? —puse la mano en su hombro

Después de lo que me pareció una eternidad decidí contestar la llamada de Draco, no es que tratara de castigarlo simplemente que tenía que prepararme para oír sus explicaciones

—Hola linda —dijo en tono bajo. Pude distinguir que le costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras

— ¿cuánto tiempo será? —Pregunte directamente — ¿Cuánto tiempo fingirás que no existo?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio que me parecieron eternos

—no es eso, solo quiero… debes entender necesito tiempo, escucha Hermione es obvio que siento algo por ti. simplemente que no quiero volver a lastimarte

—yo deje que lo hicieras la primera vez, te engañe y luego te lastime antes que pudieras lastimarme. —suspire profundo había llegado el momento de confesarle la verdad

— ¿de qué hablas?

—te lo diré, pero no por teléfono, te veré en el café cerca de mi casa dentro de una hora, hablaremos después de eso

—Está bien, te veré ahí —me dijo antes de colgar

Respire agitadamente, realmente nunca creí que llegaría el día en que le dijera la verdad. Soy una persona que sabe guardar secretos y me gusta creer que hay cierto misterio en cada ser humano. De pronto sentí miedo no era algo que quería decirle, porque si lo decía el sabría que había sido yo la que había ocasionado todo

— ¿puedo? —una voz masculina y atrevida me hizo voltear y era justamente la persona que más necesitaba

—Blaise—dije abrazándolo — ¿Cuándo llegaste?

—Justo ahora —contesto tratando de soltarse de mis brazos —Hermione también te quiero, pero sabes que por estas acciones tus amigos me odian

—no me importa —conteste. Abrazándolo mas fuerte

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Oye ¿estas llorando Hermione?

—es solo que acabo de darme cuenta que quizá por primera vez me arrepienta de decir la verdad

Él se separó de mí y me obligo a verlo, luego sonrió

—la verdad nunca puede estar mal, ¿es por lo que hiciste esa vez a tu amigo presumido?

—Si —conteste sintiendo que esas palabras quemaban mi garganta

Blaise sujeto mi mamo

—hemos sido amigos durante diez años, te conozco más de lo que todos ellos podrán hacerlo jamás, te he visto dividirte en tantas formas por cada uno de ellos, eres la amiga incondicional, la amiga que no muestra temores, estas ahí para todos pero no dejas que nadie está ahí para ti, no quieres depender de ninguno de ellos, les dejas ver lo que quieren ver de ti.—se detuvo y volteo hacia la puerta —no quieres que nadie entre a tu corazón, por eso cuando sentiste que, él podía lastimarte preferiste hacer eso y culparlo a él, porque eso es lo que hacemos nosotros nos protegemos de los demás

—sabes que ellos te odian. —afirme

—eso es tu culpa niña

Me moleste por el apelativo que acababa de usar conmigo no me gustaba que me dijera así, si teníamos la misma edad

— ¡claro! —Conteste — ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunte al notar su equipaje

—tu madre me hablo, me dijo que estabas molesta, que Hannah está aquí y que al no estar Luna estarías de malas y querrías matar a alguien, como puedes ver soy la victima de tu asesinato

— ¿Cuándo te llamo? —pregunte, era un gran detalle de parte de mi madre al invitar a mi casi hermano gemelo perdido como el suele decir

—ayer, quería que fuera sorpresa, de hecho no creí venir, el trabajo es demasiado ¿pero quien rechaza unas vacaciones gratis?

Quizá Blaise Zabini sonreía pero pude notar en su voz que algo le había pasado, así como él podía leer casi todos mis pensamientos yo podía saber cuándo él no estaba bien, quizá algún problema con su familia, pero al igual que yo él no lo hablaría, nos parecíamos en eso, nos mostrábamos apoyo simplemente escuchándonos en silencio, es mi mejor amigo, el amigo que mantengo alejado de los demás Blaise no coexiste en el mundo rosa y lindo de Ron, en el mundo del dinero y fiestas de Draco, en el serio y empático de Harry, Blaise pertenece solo a mi pequeño mundo y parte de mi familia como yo era parte de la suya. Nuestra relación era algo simbiótica. Pero nunca en un término de romance, una vez lo hablamos y descartamos la idea rápidamente simplemente no había ese sentimiento en ninguno de los dos

—mejor di que tu novia te dejo, lo creería más fácil

—lo sabes las chicas no me soportan, quieren todo mi tiempo y yo tengo que trabajar para mantener a mi madre y su tratamiento a diferencia tuya que solo tienes que estudiar y tratar que tus pequeños experimentos sociales no te salgan mal —me dijo en un tono sarcástico. —soné como un villano, pero lo cierto es que eres la única chica permanente en mi vida

— ¡No! —Lo corregí—me hiciste parecer una villana que es diferente y lo se soy especial

Blaise veía a todos los chicos en mi vida como experimentos sociales, aunque yo los veía como personas diferentes pero sobre todo personas que me encontraban agradable a mí, eso era lo más extraño, según mi prima Hannah soy una especie de repelente social, aunque eso jamás me ha interesado. Vi el reloj necesitaba comenzar a salir si quería llegar a mi cita con Draco

—bueno enfrentare mi destino, te quedas en mi cuarto espero encontrarlo así cuando regrese

—no te preocupes con Hannah aquí no saldré si no estás presente, la tipa me quiere violar cada vez que me ve

—Lo sé, mi prima es ciega y de mal gusto —le avente una almohada antes de salir de mi cuarto

— ¿adonde? —pregunto mi padre cuando me vio tomar las llaves del auto

—al café cerca del parque, serán solo dos horas

— ¿le dijiste a tu madre donde estarías? Sabes que se preocupa por ti desde la última vez que manejaste

—Fue un accidente, no creo que me vuelva a pasar, además no está lejos el lugar. —argumente y puse mi mejor carita triste

—Lleva tu celular y manda un mensaje cuando llegues al lugar y cuando estés de regreso, o tu madre no querrá que vuelvas a conducir —me dijo un poco desconfiado —por favor cuídate mucho

—lo hare —dijo y subí al auto que me habían regalado al cumplir los veinte años

Recuerdo que Luna se había enojado conmigo por el regalo, siempre dijo que había cierto favoritismo con respecto a mí, y es verdad por el simple hecho de que me gustaba competir con mi hermana por conseguir siempre las mejores notas cualquier logro académico siempre lo quise superar. Hasta que me di cuenta que todo eso solo me estaba haciendo mal a mí, puesto que nadie jamás pidió eso, no hubo alguna palabra como "se mejor que tu hermana" por eso cuando Theodore Nott apareció en su vida odie tanto a ese sujeto, sentí que me quitaba a mi hermana. Ahora las cosas están mejor en mi cabeza, quizá se deba al accidente que tuve, un buen día mientras conducía simplemente me desmaye al volante y choque contra otro auto, desde entonces no había vuelto a conducir, nadie sabe que ocasiono el desmayo, los doctores no tienen idea.

Estacione el auto faltaban cinco minutos, no sabía que debía decir, pero tampoco quería mentirle más a Draco y eso se debía a que él no era como los demás a quienes podía mentirles descaradamente con la intención de que descubrieran que les mentía, como había hecho con Harry al besarlo, eso había estado mal y debía arreglar eso pronto no quería perder a mi amigo, vi el auto de Draco acercarse y lo vi bajar. Tome aire y camine en su encuentro

— ¿Qué ocurre? —me pregunto viéndome fijamente.

Trague pesado y los recuerdos de ese día se hicieron presente

—sobre, lo que ocurrió con nosotros el por qué terminamos

—lo sé, fue mi culpa te engañe no merecías eso

—eso lo sé, siempre lo supe

—siempre dices eso, pero no podías saberlo

—pero lo sabía, y sabía que ella se enteraría. —Me detuve —me asegure que ella se enterara, fue por eso que esa chica intento suicidarse

Su mirada cambio de pronto no era la misma mirada tierna y cálida ahora era na confusa y molesta

— ¿de qué hablas?

Lo vi fijamente pensando si debía decirle la verdad, una verdad que no me había importado incluso había disfrutado cuando él fue a verme atormentado por las cosas que habían pasado con esa chica, fui la amiga que estuvo con el todo el momento. Quizá no debía decir nada

—dime Hermione ¿de qué hablas?

Decisiones, decisiones tomar buenas decisiones a veces no es fácil.

* * *

><p>H<em>ola aquí estoy con un capitulo nuevo lamento la demora,pero sigo sin computadora así que me tomo mas tiempo del que pensaba reunir las notas del capitulo.. pero aquí <em>


End file.
